Wheelchairs are useful for allowing individuals with disabilities to be mobile. Unfortunately, traditional wheelchairs do not allow the individual to experience everyday life at a traditional standing or sitting height when the wheelchair is not being used to change location. Wheelchairs that are articulatable between a sitting orientation and a standing orientation have been described. However, these wheelchairs are typically constructed such that a frame of the wheelchair itself is integrated into a lift system that allows for the height adjustment. Accordingly, these are specialized wheelchairs and the lift system cannot attach to an existing wheelchair already owned by the individual or moved between several wheelchairs owned by an individual. Further, many of these wheelchairs require the individual to first orientate foot support members on the underside of the chair to provide for greater stability in the standing orientation. Making such adjustments are difficult and uncomfortable for an individual sitting in the wheelchair.